Cliché de amor
by AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO
Summary: El, el chico nerd del colegio y el eterno enamorado de la chica popular, ella, la chica popular con una hermana, una prima y una amiga superficiales y por lo tanto ella también. ¿sera posible que ella se enamore de el y le corresponda?.
1. Siempre caigo ante ella

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que esta en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

La historia esta escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob y Renesmee

* * *

1.- siempre caigo ante ella

Siempre que la veo mi corazón late a mil por hora, cuando me habla (que es solo cuando necesita algo) me pierdo en su voz, se que ella nunca de los nuncas me vera como un chico, un posible candidato para estar con ella, pero me conformo con lo que soy; el que siempre la saca de apuros.

Venía con sus amigas, se veía tan hermosa, como siempre. Ella venia en dirección mía

– Hola Jacob – dijo con su hermosa voz

– Hola Renesmee – dije como si nada – necesito un enorme favor tuyo – me dijo con un tono de voz algo extraño – ¿Qué?

– podrías ayudarme con mi tarea de historia

– Claro

– ¡o gracias! Me has salvado de reprobar – pero si sabes que al menos sacarías seis ¿Cierto?

– si lo sé, pero mis padres se conforman con un seis

– Ren, vámonos – dijo su hermana Bella, bueno ella se llama Isabela pelo le dicen Bella – ya voy, bueno gracias – ella fue con su hermana y su prima Alice y se fueron.

En eso llego mi amigo Seth, en si uno de los pocos que me habla – hola Jake

– hola Seth

– ¿qué te ocurre?

– lo de siempre

– no me digas que le volviste a decir que si para que tu le hagas su tarea

– si eso mero

– a hombre nunca aprendes

– bien sabes que a ella no le puedo negar nada

– uf... Eso se nota de aquí a la luna

– chistoso

– que es la verdad, ¿O me equivoco?

- no

- hay esta, entonces

– nada olvídalo

– Ahs nunca me dices las cosas – mejor vamos a comer

– Como quieras – ambos nos fuimos a la cafetería y compramos nuestro almuerzo.

* * *

**Ok aqui esta mi nueva historia **

**No se cada cuanto actualizare pero tratare de ser rapida**

**Bueno besotes **

**si quieren pueden dejar un Review si no pues no XD XD XD XD **


	2. Charla Extraña

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob y Renesmee

* * *

2.- Charla extraña POV. Renesmee

Estaba con mi hermana, mi prima y mi mejor amiga de compras, como cada semana.

Entramos a una tienda de ropa y escogimos la que más nos gusto, entramos a los probadores y nos pusimos la ropa, en eso mi hermanita chula (Nótese el sarcasmo) tuvo que preguntarme

– Oyes Ren, porque siempre le pides favores a ñoño de Black – esa si no me la esperaba

– Porque es uno de los más inteligentes y además siempre hace lo que yo le pido – mis acompañantes se rieron

– vamos Ren, ese no es el verdadero motivo – dijo Rosalie

– claro que lo es, es el único y verdadero motivo, o que, ¿Acaso dudas de mi?

– un poco

– Idiota – dije entre dientes

– Ya dinos – dijo Alice – que ya les dije

– Como quieras – finalizo Bella

Esa platica me había enfadado mucho, como habían creído que le pedía favores al nerd del colegio por otra cosa que no fuera porque el siempre hace lo que le pido y porque es el más inteligente; de haber sido posible, en ese mismo instante les arrancaba la cabeza

– oigan yo ya me voy

– Ay no Ren, quédate – me dijo Bella

– no, ustedes ya me hicieron enojar, así que…. Ahí se ven – tome mis cosas y salí de la tienda, me dirigí a la salida del centro comercial y pedí un taxi, le di la dirección de mi casa y me llevo.

Paso como unas 2 horas y Bella llego, toco la puerta de mi cuarto y dije – adelante

– Hola Ren

– Hola Bella ¿Qué ocurre?

– Quiero hablar contigo

- ¿De qué?

– Sobre lo que dijimos en el centro comercial

– A de eso ¿Y que mas me quieres decir?

– Siento haber dicho eso, pero es que como le pides todo al ñoño de Black pues… se ve extraño

- Si lo sé pero el solo como… Mi sirviente – dije, ambas reímos

– Eso sí, oyes tal vez le deba de empezar a encargar mis tareas ya que en si llevas un promedio de nueve

– Si tal vez, pero es que tu eres muy lista y yo soy muy burra, tu puedes hacer las cosas de la escuela sin ningún problema, no que yo… puf – volvimos a reír, ese rato de hermanas me gustaba – Bueno me voy te quiero Ren

– Y yo a ti Bells – mi hermana salió de mi cuarto y me puse a pensar "yo fijarme en Black como de seguro pensó Bells, ja antes muerta"

* * *

**Bueno pues aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo espero y alla sido de su agrado**

**He pensado en escribir otra historia, bueno pasarla a la compu ya que la tengo en un cuaderno, pero no se cual**

**¿Me ayudan?**

**aqui abajo les pongo los titulos y la que más les lata me dice (claro en un Review)**

**Muerta en vida**

**Encomados**

**Mi vida**

**Te amo **

**Mi mundo**

**Ok ustedes escojan :P :P **

**BESOSH A TODOS **

**Aidée**


	3. Reprobada

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob

* * *

3.- reprobada POV. Renesmee

Estaba en clase de historia, como odiaba la historia siempre era lo mismo de que si reprobaba me sacarían pero con un seis los maestros se conformaban.

La maestra Guadarrama saco su lista y empezó a decir – Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Marta Hierro, Andrea Sotelo, Andrés Giovanni Marroquín, Iván Acebedo y Valeria Luna, van a reprobar si no me entregan sus trabajos – todos nos quejamos "típico de la profa"

– mejor les asignare un tutor a cada uno y así ellos les ayudaran a estudiar para el examen que dentro de dos semanas me presentaran si es que quieren pasar a tercero de preparatoria – WTF? Como es que la profa quería eso, mi cerebro es pequeño

– y será de los cinco momentos del año – WTF? Como rayos quiere que en dos semanas me aprenda lo de todo un año

– profa no hay otra forma – pregunte

– No señorita Cullen y usted más que nadie debe estudiar, que he estado tentada de ponerle un cinco en lugar de darle la oportunidad de presentar un examen – "¡mierda!", esto iba de mal en peor

– ok empezare a asignarles cada tutor: Renesmee con Jacob – en ese momento deje de oír a quien le tocaba quien, como quería que me juntara con ese nerdaso, eso sería mi ruina

– Ok empezare con la clase, todos presten atención y al decir todos me refiero a usted también señorita Cullen – mire a la profa y empezó su clase "me voy a morir"

Al salir de clase Jacob me alcanzo – hola

– hola

– No te noto muy a gusto

– que te digan que te van a reprobar es una forma de que te caguen el día

– si eso sí, y bueno, ¿A qué hora te veo?

– amm… no se…, te parece a las cuatro de la tarde

– si, ¿En dónde nos vemos?

– Te parece en el parque y de ahí nos vamos….

– si quieres a mi casa

– perfecto, hay te veo; adiós

– adiós – me aleje de él y pensé "esto es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida", seguí caminado hasta llegar a mi siguiente clase

* * *

**AAAAHHH!**

**al fin supe que escribir (es que alguien hizo que se me fuera la inspiración, luego les digo quien)**

**ok nadie me respondió que historia nueva quieren que suba así que... no subiré ninguna eso les pasa por malos :'( :'(**

**na... solo bromeo pero ya neta esta sera la ultima vez que insistiré **

**Muerta en vida**

**Encomados**

**Mi vida**

**Te amo**

**Mi mundo**

**plis diganme cual :D **

**bueno besos **


	4. estudiando

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob y Renesmee

* * *

4.- estudiando

Al salir de la escuela me fui con mi hermana, mi prima y mi mejor amiga a mi casa – ¿oyes Ren? – Me pregunto Alice – dime – y a qué hora te veras con tu "tutor" – a las cuatro, en el parque – hui en el parque – tarada – ya no discutí y me fui a mi cuarto.

Pronto dieron las cuatro de la tarde y salí de mi casa con mi mochila, mi cuaderno de historia y mi libro.

No tarde mucho en llegar al parque, solo eran como 10 minutos a pie desde mi casa; una vez que llegue vi una figura masculina, se veía que el chico tenia músculos y se le marcaban más con la camisa de manga larga ajustada que llevaba, me acerque más y que gran sorpresa me lleve al descubrir que… ¡Era Jacob Black! Se veía tan distinto, no llevaba lentes como en la escuela, eso me dejo en shock; cuando pude reaccionar dije – Ho-hola

– hola Renesmee

– desde que hora me esperas

– como hace cinco minutos

– Ho!

– ¿quieres que nos vallamos ya para estudiar?

– sí, claro, entre más rápido mejor – le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas, empezó a caminar y yo lo seguí, pronto llegamos a una enorme casa – esta es mi casa

– ¡wau!, es enorme

– sí, mi papá es inversionista y mi mamá doctora, neurocirujana

– es impresionante, mi papá es empresario y mi mamá pues…. Se podría decir que en si nada ya que no trabaja

– Wau – ambos empezamos a reír sin una razón

– ven entremos – el abrió una reja y entramos

– nadie nos molestara ya que estoy solo hoy

– ok

– ven, vemos a mi cuarto – lo seguí hasta su cuarto, no sabía porque pero no le podía quitar la mirada de enzima "concéntrate Ren, además ¡Es un nerd!", cuando llegamos y vi su cuarto…. No era como me lo imaginaba, con cosas científicas y cosas por el estilo, era como el de cualquier chico – ¿qué ocurre? – Me pregunto

– es qué pensé que tu cuarto sería diferente

– ¡oyes!, seré listo pero un teto – me empecé a reír por sus palabra

– ok, ¿empezamos a estudiar?

– claro.

Pasamos cinco horas estudiando – ya es algo tarde, me tengo que ir – dije con un bostezo

– si quieres te acompaño, ya son las nueve y puede ser un poco peligroso

– no te quiero molestar

– no es molestia

– ok – empezamos a recoger todo y salimos de su casa, tardamos veinte minutos en llegar a la mía – gracias por traerme

– no hay de que

– bueno pues gracias por ayudarme a no reprobar

– no es molestia, pero bueno, yo me voy – mmmmmm…. Adiós– me dio un beso en la mejilla y en ese preciso momento Bella, mi hermanita consentida (nótese el sarcasmo) tuvo que abrir la puerta – bueno adiós

– adiós – y se fue – hea Ren…

- cállate idiota – me fui a mi cuarto y me encerré

* * *

**Aqui les traigo mi nuevo capi...**

**siento haber tardado pero la secu me tiene vuelta loca!**

**sigo sin decidir que historia subir... luego decido (si quieres pueden opinar) XD XD XD XD**

**los quiero bechos a todos :D**


	5. mi vida, siempre tan extraña

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob y

* * *

5.- Mi vida, siempre tan extraña (al día siguiente)

Estaba en la clase de Matemáticas, la cual compartía con Renesmee, su prima Alice y su hermana Bella, las tres estaban sentadas juntas, Renesmee se veía muy linda, como siempre, pero esta vez ella se había planchado el cabello, era un tanto extraño, por lo que sabía ella amaba sus rizos largos color cobrizo.

Renesmee se levanto de su lugar y vino a mi – hola Jacob

– Hola Renesmee, ¿Ocurre algo?

– No es solo que te quiero pedir algo

- ¿Qué?

– ¿me podrías ayudar para estudiar matemáticas? – Me impresiones, ella nunca estudia, solo ahora y apenas si puede "pero que ocurre aquí, porque ahora ella quiere estudiar" – claro que te puedo ayudar pero…. ¿Por qué ahora quieres estudiar?

– porque quiero empezar a hacer las cosas por mi misma

– wau

– lo sé, pero es que no quiero depender siempre de ti, no soy tan mala

– ok si quieres nos vemos como a las tres de la tarde y así estudiamos matemáticas e historia

– ¡genial!, muchas gracias

– No hay de que – ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a sentar de nuevo "esto está muy extraño, primero quieres estudiar matemáticas y luego me da un beso en la mejilla, bueno lo que sea, con tal de verla…."

Al final de clases alguien se me acerco por la espalda – te veo a la tres – dijo con su hermosa voz, esa voz de la cual nunca estaría cansado de escuchar, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo junto a su hermana y su prima.

Llegue a mi casa y como de costumbre estaba sola, las únicas personas que estaban eran las del servicio, eso me hacía sentir muy solo; me fui a mi cuarto y me encerré, me dirigí a mi armario y me cambie de ropa y me acosté en mi cama sobre mi lado izquierdo, en mi mesita de noche estaba una foto de mi familia: mis padres, mis dos hermanas y yo; extrañaba mucho esos tiempos, antes de que mis padres se hicieran ricos con sus trabajos, antes de que mis hermanas se marcharan de casa con sus novios y ahora esposos (ellas son 7 años mas grandes) y antes de que ellos me abandonaran, pero mejor pienso en otra cosa; Renesmee ella era como un rayito de sol en mi vida.

Dieron las tres y salí de mi casa con dirección al parque, cuando llegue vi a Renesmee jugando en un pasamanos con una niñita de a lo mucho diez años, me acerque a ella y le dije – tan grandota y todavía jugando en esas cosas

– hola Jacob, ella es Clair mi vecina, Clair él es mi amigo Jacob – dijo presentándome a la niñita

– hola

– Hola

– bueno yo ya me voy, adiós Clair, te cuidas

– Tu igual Ren

- ¿Nos vamos?

– Claro – empezamos a caminar y nos fuimos a mi casa.

Como a las ocho de la noche ella me pregunto - ¿Quiénes son los de la foto?

– a son mi familia

– ¿este eres tú? – Pregunto señalándome en la foto

– si, tenía como ocho años, hasta ese entonces mi vida era muy feliz

– ¿porque lo dices?

– porque ahora me tienen abandonado, apenas veo a mis padres y mis hermanas se fueron a quien sabe donde

– Eso es cruel

– los se pero he sobrellevado bien esto

– a ti y a mí nos pasa lo mismo, mi mamá se la vive viajando y mi papá apenas se para por la casa, como el también viaja…. Nos dejan a cargo de las dos solas, entre Bella y yo nos cuidamos

– irónico

– si lo sé – ella bostezo, se veía tan tierna

– podemos parar un poco de estudiar, siento que ya no puedo más

– Claro – ella se acerco a mí y se acostó en el piso, a lado de donde yo estaba sentado

– te ves tierna así

– Gracias

– Solo digo la verdad – ella se sentó y dijo

– entonces contesta ¿Qué tan mal persona soy?

– Tú no eres mala

– Si lo soy, me aprovecho de muchos, entre ellos tu

– solo te doy mi ayuda

– mentira y como soy muy mala nadie me quiere

– yo sé de alguien que te quiere

- ¿Quién? – "vamos hombre, ármate de valor" – yo – me arme de muchísimo valor y la bese, ella pareció impresionarse al principio pero luego me respondió ¡ella me respondió el beso!, eso me hizo sentir muy feliz, como nunca en muchos años; paso sus brazos por mi cuello y no sé que me impulso, pero me puse de pie y ella también, la senté en la cama y ella se acostó, yo me puse sobre ella, aguantando mi peso con mis brazos, ella abrió mi camisa (que tenia botones) y yo subí su blusa, de pronto ella se separo de mi y dijo – no creo que esto sea buena idea – me quite de encima de ella – me tengo que ir, adiós – y se fue.

* * *

**aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo**

**siento haber tardado pero la che de mi compu esta descompuesta**

**(apuesto que fue mi papá, seria la segunda vez que el le hace algo ya que el la ocupa un chin...)**

**bueno deseenle suerte a mi compu en su reparacion**

**BESOS **

**Aidée **


	6. beso en la escuela

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob y Renesmee

* * *

6.- Beso en la escuela

al día siguiente

Estaba en la escuela, en clase de deportes con Seth – ¿y qué más pasó Jake? – Me pregunto con entusiasmo – pues luego ella se fue, desde entonces no sé nada de ella, la llame, pero su celular estaba apagado

– que mala pata tienes

– si lo sé

– oyes mira, es Renesmee y trae el uniforme de deportes

– ella nunca entre

– Imbécil, por eso te lo digo

– disculpe usted señor inteligente

– Imbécil – susurro Seth, Renesmee se sentó a nuestro lado y me sonrió "ok…, creo que ayer le zafe un tornillo a Renesmee"

– Hola Renesmee – salude

– hola Jacob

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

– si ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

– por lo de ayer

– aaaa!... eso… no te preocupes – medio tartamudeo

– ¿pero segura que estas bien?

– Sí, no te preocupes

– Me preocupo porque me interesas – ella se sonrojo cuando le dije eso

– y cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué usas lentes en la escuela pero en tu casa no?

– porque en si veo bien, es solo que no puedo ver bien el pizarrón

– wau

– si… ¿Por qué tú y tú hermana son muy diferentes?

– Porque Bella se parece más a mi mamá y yo más a mi papá

– Wau

– y… ¿Por qué nunca he visto a tus padres?

– Porque ellos trabajan mucho

– a cierto, oyes ¿puedo hacer algo y no te molestas?

– Claro – ella se acerco más a mí y me beso, ¡Ella me beso!, se separo de mí y me dijo – ya tengo mi razón para entrar a deportes – se levanto y fue con su hermana, su prima y su mejor amiga, Seth había visto y oído todo – ¿que fue eso hermano?

– no tengo ni la más remota idea

– tal vez le gustas

– creo que si

* * *

**Hola a todos espero que estén super bien**

**me alegra mucho que mi historia tenga ya 8 reviews :D**

**ya se es poco para otros, pero para mi son muchos XD**

**espero y dejen más :D :D **

**ya se que he tardado en actualizar pero es que tuve asuntos escolares**

**pero ya que salí de vacaciones tengo mucho tiempo**

**tal vez actualiza a las 4:00 am**

**(a veces a esa hora me pongo a leer)**

**XD**

**besos a todos **

**Aidée**


	7. Regaño y deseos

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob y Renesmee

* * *

7.- Regaño POV. Renesmee (ese mismo día)

Me dirigí a mi hermana, prima y amiga que estaban en la cancha, mirándome con ojos asesinos, sabía a la perfección porque me miraban así – ¿¡pero que es lo que hiciste!? – Me grito Bella

– ¿hacer de qué? – Pregunte inocentemente

– El beso que le diste a nerd de Black estúpida – me dijo mi prima Alice

– aaaa…. Eso, solo fue un beso

– ¿es que acaso estás jugando con él? – Pregunto Rosalie

– no…. Pero es que…. Ayer sucedió algo que…. Cambio una cosa en mí – dije con aire soñador

- ¿Pues qué paso Ren? – Pregunto Bella

– Eso no te incumbe chismosa

– Mira Renesmee, no estoy para tus malditos juegos ¿sí?, no me importa cuánto te tenga que interrogar, incluso golpear, me tienes que decir qué coño paso, ¿Entendiste bien mocosa? – Mire a Bella con terror, ella nunca que había hablado así, en si a nadie, la mirada de Alice y Rosalie era igual que la mía – suéltame Bella – le dije un poco asustada

– Bella suéltala, le haces daño – Dijo Alice, Bella me soltó pero caí al suelo, me levante rápidamente y mire a Bella - ¡¿Pero qué te pasa hoy Bella?! – Le grite, a ella casi nunca le alzaba la voz – ¡lo que me pasa es que tu estas muy cambiada, actúas raro y eso ya me canso, no sabes cuánto deseo haber sido hija única o que al menos te hubieras muerto cuando te caíste del tejado! – grito, eso me dejo perpleja, herida, ella nunca me decía esas cosas – y no sabes cuánto yo deseo nunca haber nacido – salí del gimnasio y me dirigí a la moto de mi papá (solo la utilizo cuando no está, que es casi siempre), me monte en ella, la encendí y me fui directo a casa, entre a mi cuarto, me encerré y me puse a llorar.

Como a las 2:45 p.m. alguien toco a la puerta pero no abrí – vamos Ren, abre la puerta – decía esa voz, era Bella, yo no respondí, es más, ni siquiera sentí pena por ella, que me estaba rogando que abriera la puerta "mejor has de cuenta que no existo Bella" pensé.

* * *

**holis a todos :D **

**ya se que el capitulo es corto pero esque en si no susede mucho :/**

**a los primeros 3 comentarios que me comenten y digan yo! les doy un adelanto de el siguiente capitulo**

**:3**

**los quiero**

**BESOS **


	8. SALGAMOS

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que está en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob y Renesmee

* * *

8.- salgamos POV. Jacob (al día siguiente)

Estaba en clase de historia, mirando a la puerta, esperando a que ella entrara a la clase.

Dieron las 8:05 pm y entro, pero se veía triste, decaída; se sentó en la mesa de alado mío y me miro, me di cuenta de que traía ojeras

– ¿Que te paso Renesmee?

– Me pelee con Bella ayer en gimnasia y bueno, no pase lindo día ayer

– que mal

– lo se pero al menos aquí en el salón de clase no me tengo que preocupar por eso

– buen punto

– y dime ¿que paso ayer después de gimnasia?

– pues no mucho, los maestros tuvieron junta de emergencia y nos dejaron salir antes

– Que bien

- ¿Segura que estas bien?

– si es solo que…. Necesito distraerme – en ese momento me vino algo a la mente

– ¿que tal si salimos los dos?

– ¿enserio?

– claro, podemos ir al cine o a cenar

– me agrada la idea, ¿cuando?

– ¿que te parece hoy?

– me parece bien, ¿a que hora?

– Como a las ocho de la noche

– perfecto

– muy bien clase empezaremos con el tema de civilizaciones antiguas – dijo la profa

– mejor pongo atención o no aprenderé nada – dijo Renesmee y se rio

– Tienes toda la razón sabia Renesmee – se rio por lo que dije y se giro para poner atención a la clase.

Estaba muy feliz ya que Renesmee me había dicho que si para salir, los dos, solos, sin nada que ver con respecto a lo de estudiar para su examen de historia para el cual solo quedaban diez días pero bueno por un día que ella no estudie no pasara nada ¿o si?

* * *

**HOLIS A TODOS YA ANDO DE REGRESO POR AQUI**

**SE QUE EL HECHO DE QUE NO AYA ACTUALIZADO EN TODO EL VERANO LOS A DEBER DEJADO CONSTERNADOS, PUES LES DIRÉ LA VERDAD... ME CONVERTÍ EN VAMPIRO Y E ESTADO CONTROLÁNDOME ... NAAAA... ES BROMA LA VERDAD ES QUE A MI LAP SE LE DESCOMPUSO LA TARJETA MADRE Y A MI COMPU DE ESCRITORIO SE LE BORRO EL SISTEMA OPERATIVO POR 5214566 VEZ (ES BROMA SOLO A SIDO COMO LA OCTAVA VEZ) XD PERO EL CHISTE ES QUE YA TRAIGO NUEVO CAPI Y NO CREAN QUE APENAS CHECO, NO, ESTUVE PENDIENTE DE USTEDES DESDE MI PSP (UNA MINI CONSOLA DE VIDEOJUEGOS) POR ESO SE QUE ME ESCRIBIERON SUS LINDO REVIEWS COMO LAS AMO :d**

**BESOS A TODAS Y TODOS ESPERO LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA O DENTRO DE DOS TRAER EL CAP 9 **

**BY: AIDEE **


	9. cita

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que esta en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

La historia esta escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob y Renesmee

* * *

9.- cita (ese día) POV. Renesmee

Llegue a casa súper feliz a mi casa y Bella venia detrás mío, la había estado ignorando desde el día de ayer

– Ren, ya deja de estar como hada bailarina

– cierra la boca – me gire para verla y vi su cara de WTF?

– ¡¿como dijiste?!

– como oíste, cierra la boca, que me arruina el momento feliz

- ¿y cual es ese momento feliz?

– Uno que no te importa

– ok, te he tolerado todo esto pero ya no aguanto, somos hermanas

– lo dejamos de ser cuando dijiste que ojala fueras hija única o que me hubiera muerto cuando caí del tejado

– No sabia lo que decía, estaba enojada, pero anda… ya dime – me lo pensé dos veces y al final le dije – tengo una cita - ¿con quien? – Jacob – oh… bueno pues ojala y te diviertas – gracias – me dirigí a mi cuarto y me puse a escoger lo que me pondría para la noche.

Al final escogí un pantalón ajustado negro, una blusa roja de manga larga y unas botas bajas negras.

POV. Jacob

Estaba en mi casa haciendo la tarea de ese día, no quería tener pendientes antes de salir con Nessie (N/A: lo admito… así soy yo… la mayor parte del tiempo).

Una vez que termine me puse una camisa de manga larga color negra, unos jeans y unos converse, solo faltaban 10 minutos para las ocho y a casa de Nessie son como quince, tome mi cartera y mis lentes y los guarde en mis bolsillos.

Salí de casa y me apresure a casa de Nessie (Nessie le digo de cariño en mi cabeza ya que su nombre es como un trabalenguas :3)

Cuando llegue toque el timbre y me abrió su hermana Bella

- ¿y tu eres?

– "o mi dios no me reconoce" pensé

– Jacob Black, vengo por Renesmee – ella se atraganto con la manzana que comía y en eso

- _¿Quién es Bella? – _Nessie se acerco y me vio

– hola Jake

– hola Renesmee

– ¿Bella que tienes? – Pregunto preocupada a su hermana

– ah… nada, que te diviertas

– Ok – Renesmee salió de su casa y cerro

– te ha dicho algo mi hermana

– No en si, se impresiono de verme

– ¿por? – creo que porque nunca me ha visto así

– Oh… yo igual me quede así cuando te vi en el parque para estudiar por primera vez – la mire y ella me sonrió, me acerque a ella y la bese, ella no me rechazo, cuando nos separamos dijo – será mejor ir a otro lado si no quieres que salga Bella y te asesine – me reí y ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia el cine.

Cuando llegamos en la cartelera había muchas películas

– y dime, ¿cual quieres ver? – le pregunte a lo que ella respondió

– mmmmmm que te parece si vemos…. Scarye movie cinco

– no lo se, mejor hay que ver…. Guerra mundial Z

– no… mejor…. La de Mamá

– mejor la de… Que paso ayer tres

– No mejor la de Mamá

– ¿es de risa o amor?

– no tontito, es de miedo

– Está bien – fui a la taquilla y pedí los boletos, los pague y me acerque a Nessie – listo, ¿quieres dulces? – mmmmmm…. Si porque no – fuimos a la dulcería y compramos dulces y unas palomitas.

Cuando entramos a la película había mucha gente así que nos sentamos en las escaleras (N/A: así a mí me paso dos veces el mismo día, la primera viendo Batman el caballero de la noche y la segunda viendo viaje al centro de la tierra, tenia como unos 8 años XD).La película no estuvo mal, es mas el final estuvo muy conmovedor.

Como a las once de la noche lleve a Nessie a su casa

– gracias por todo Jake, enserio

– No hay de que – me acerque a ella y la veces, pero por desgracias salió su hermana, nos separo y dijo – haber, haber, distancia de un metro – me reí por la babosada pero Nessie parecía estar molesta

– bueno me voy, adiós Renesmee

– adiós Jake – y me fui muy feliz a casa.

* * *

**jojojo ya volvi y con nuevo capi!**

**bueno espero y les alla gustado ya que me la pase toda la semana pensando que poner y dos dias escribiendo :P**

**bueno les aviso que tengo otra historia se llama "mal entendido"**

**si quieres metanse a mi perfil y leanla :D**

**bueno pues... eso es todo adios! (esque tengo que seguir haciendo mis planas por llevar las uñas pintadas a la escuela, maldita profa de ficica, como la odio!)**

**BESOS  
BY: AIDÉE**


	10. odio estudiar

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que esta en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

La historia esta escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob y Renesmee

* * *

10.- Odio estudiar (al día siguiente) POV. Renesmee

Era sábado ¡si!, cosa la cual significaba… quedarme en casa todo el día, lo malo era que tendría que estudiar, maldita sea la hora en que a la profa se le ocurrió ponerme esto.

Me levante de la cama y baje a la cocina, ahí encontré a Bella con Edward Mase, su novio.

– Holi Bella – salude.

– Hola Renesmee – me respondió.

– Hola novio de Bella – le dije a Edward.

– Hola hermana menor de Bella – me respondió.

– Solo por unos cinco minutos – Bella se rio por lo que dije, pero era verdad, ella y yo no llevábamos por cinco minutos de diferencia.

– Ren – dijo algo extraña.

– ¿Qué? – pregunte

– Mamá y papá llamaron

- ¿A si? ¿Qué querían? – pregunte sirviéndome cereal, el cual estaba sobre la barra al igual que la leche, lo único que saque fue el plato

– Saber porque tienes que hacer examen extraordinario de historia

- ¿Extraordique? – pregunte, esa palabra era extraña

– Extraordinario, así se le dice al examen de los cinco momentos

– A ok ¿Qué les dijiste? – pregunte caminando, no pensaba comer en la cocina, era algo aburrido

– Les dije que no sabía

– No es verdad – dijo Edward, por eso me caía bien, siempre trataba de ser honesto

– Cállate Edward – ordeno mi hermana

- ¿Qué les dijiste?

– Que no entregaste nunca los trabajos

– A ok, me voy a estudiar que solo me queda poco tiempo – dije encaminándome a las escalera – ¿Acaso Jacob ya no te ayuda? – Pregunto Bella extrañada – si es solo que…. Estoy estudiando ahorita por mi cuenta, así no tendré tanto que hacer más al rato – subí a mi cuarto y me encerré, desayune y a estudiar se a dicho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Ah! ¡Odio estudiar! Llevo como tres horas y ya me duele la cabeza, estoy aburrida y ya me desespere, ¿como es que la gente hace esto?, no lo entiendo.

– Renesmee – dijo Bella tocando la puerta de mi cuarto

- ¿¡Que!?

– Te buscan

- ¿Quién? – Ella no me respondió ya que Jacob entro a mi cuarto, extrañamente con sus lentes puestos.

– Hola Renesmee

– Jacob, que bueno que viniste – me miro y analizo todo.

– ¿Estas estudiando tu sola? – Dijo con sorpresa

– Si y es muy difícil, ¿Cómo lo haces?

– Renesmee, esto no es de la noche a la mañana, es algo difícil y considerando como eres

– Si lo se, ¿Me ayudas?

– Pues a que crees que vine

– Eres mi salvación, ¿Te lo he dicho? – el rio y dijo – Si, mucho

– A bueno pues…. Así no se te olvida – El se rio y dijo – bueno pues a estudiar pero antes… ¿Por qué sigues en pijamas?

– Claro que – me mire y me di cuenta que seguía en pijama, ¡Que vergüenza! – O diablos – esto será interesante – dijo como ultimo Jacob.

* * *

**He vuelto gente loquilla XD**

**siento la tardanza enserio! esque mi compu de escritorio ya esta dando sus ultimos suspiros (esque imaginense la tiene mi papá desde como 5 años antes de que yo naciera osesa ya tiene como 19 años la condenada) y pues el tecnico ya dijo que tal vez no aguante mucho y pues si me tardo ya saben por que.**

**bueno espero que les guste y sobre mi ultimo review: amiga no te preocupes ya dije voy mejorando y eso cuenta ademas voy de poquito en poquito :3**

**bueno me despido espero y dejen muchos reviews!**

**BESOS :* :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE) XD **


	11. Conociento más a Nessie

Los personajes no me pertenece pero la trama si

Lo que esta entre comillas son los pensamientos

Lo que esta en cursiva son llamadas telefónicas y conversaciones lejanas

La historia esta escrita desde el punto de vista de Jacob y Renesmee

* * *

11.- Conociendo más a Nessie POV. Jacob (cinco días después)

Estaba en mi casa con Nessie, era jueves, estábamos a nada del viernes, a solo una semana de las vacaciones de verano y a cuatro días para el examen de Nessie.

– ¿Te digo algo y no te enojas? – Le pregunte a Nessie.

Claro, lo que quieras – despego su vista del libro de historia y me miro.

– Como tu nombre es un poquito raro y difícil de decir a la primera, he pensado en un apodo – Le dije un poco nervioso.

- ¿A si, cual? – Pregunto intrigada.

– Espero y no te ofendas, es Nessie – Ella me miro y me sonrió.

– Es muy lindo, nunca nadie antes me había dado un apodo – Cuando dijo eso abrí los ojos como plato, ¿Cómo es que nadie le había dado un apodo?

- ¿Enserio?

– Si…. Antes de vivir aquí, viajábamos mucho y apenas si podíamos hacer amigo, cuando al fin nos estabilizamos aquí pues pudimos ser un poco sociables, pero yo casi no pude ya que yo….. como soy la menor pues los amigos de Bella me trataban como eso, la hermanita menor de la que nadie quiere saber – Y me impresione aun mas, nunca pensé algo así, ella era… diferente, tenia muchos amigos, era popular…. En fin, nunca pensé en algo así.

– No lo puedo creer – Dije aun impresionado

– Pues créelo, es la verdad, tuve que hacer todo lo que tengo ahora por mi misma, Bella nunca fue de mucha ayuda, ella tiene un amigo, Félix, el infeliz me hacia burla en primero de secundaria, y los demás le seguían, por suerte íbamos en grupos distintos

– Yo siempre pensé que las cosas eran como son ahora

– Jacob… las apariencias engañan

– Si, ya lo note

– Pero eso no es todo – La mire interrogante, quería saber más

- ¿Qué más hay que no sepa?

– ¿Seguro que quieres saber?, esto podría afectar las cosas entre los dos – Lo pensé bien y asentí, ella saco su billetera y saco un papel, me lo dio y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras

- ¿¡Esa eres tu!? – Pregunte, estaba impresionado

– Sip… así era yo antes del segundo grado de secundaria – En la foto ella traía lentes, braquets, usaba un chongo hasta arriba en la cabeza, era…. Wau, incluso de nerd se veía guapa

– Y…. ¿Por qué cambiaste? – Pregunte intrigado

– Mis padres se empezaron a alejar, Bella y yo intentamos captar su atención y lo que hacíamos no funcionaba, nos metíamos en problemas, incluso hasta me caí del tejado por hacer una idiotez, pero nada, un día me acerque a Bella y le dije que quería cambiar, ella me ayudo y he aquí el resultado – Dijo con voz triste, apagada; la tome del mentón y la hice mirarme, ella tenia los ojos llorosos, me acerque más a ella y la abrase, ella me correspondió el abraso

– Eso es horrible

– Lo se, solo quería una familia de verdad, de esas familias felices que siempre están juntas, ahora Carlisle y Esme siempre están de viaje y apenas sabemos de ellos – Ella lloraba inconsolablemente, incluso su historia era un poco peor que la mía

– Te entiendo Nessie, se que se siente

– Si… pero yo solo quiero a mi familia de vuelta, quiero que mis padres nos quieran – Quería decirle que de seguro la quieres, pero no estaba seguro de eso.

Ella se aferro a mí y yo solo me limite a abrazarla, ella no merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando me di cuenta ella se había dormido, la deje sobre la cama, quite todo y me acosté junto con ella, un poco de tiempo dormido no hace daño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando me desperté Nessie seguía dormida, mire el reloj de mi mesita de noche y era…. ¡las dos de la mañana! Cuando nos dormimos eran las cinco de la tarde ¿Cómo es que dormimos tanto?

Empecé a mover a Nessie para despertarla.

– Nessie, despierta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo con voz patosa.

– Son las dos de la mañana.

- ¿¡Que?!, Bella me matara.

– tranquila, te llevo a casa y le explico lo ocurrido.

– Gracias – Nos miramos por unos instantes, como me había puesto a su altura para despertarla estaba cara a cara con ella, me acerque más a ella y la bese, ella no me rechazo, nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire, ella aprovecho para decir – Tú mañana te quedas a dormir en mi casa, Bella nunca esta los viernes en casa – sonreí por lo que dijo, ella me quería con ella, en su cuarto (eso sonó raro) pero aun así, me sentía como en una nubecita.

Termine llevando a Nessie a su casa, Bella ya se había dormido así que no tuvimos que explicarle nada.

– Gracias por traerme Jake.

– No hay de que Nessie, nunca dejaría que te vinieras sola, no quiero que te pase nada – Ella me miro con ternura, me acerque y la bese.

– Te veo mañana Nessie.

– Y yo a ti Jake – Me fui a casa y cuando me tire en mi cama dormí muy feliz, aunque solo tenía como dos horas más de sueño.

* * *

**OA!**

**ESPERO Y LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO SI PUES... VALLANSE A LA CHINA (OK NO)**

**ESPERO Y NO TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR LUEGO :p**

**SE ACEPTAN: TOMATAZOS, CARBONES, PEDRADAS, CARTAS DE AMOR, DE ODIO, POEMAS, FLORES, SUGERENCIAS, QUEJAS, ETC.**

**BESOS :* :* :***

**BY: AIDÉE (PULGUITA NESSIE) xD**


End file.
